Encuentros inolvidables
by mamasorca
Summary: luego de una peligrosa mision, sakura conoce a suigetsu un chico muy especial  se enamoran, y todo es perfecto... pero ¿sera perfecto en realidad?  lo dudo...aquello debia acabar pronto...y cuan pronto acabo sakura debia regrasar a su vida y el tambien


Habian pasado muchos dias desde la ultima misión de la pelirosa y esta se sentia realmente ansiosa por la proxima...

Sakura: ¿para que me mando a llamar tsunade?

tsunade: sakura..te he llamado solo a ti, para informate que tienes una mision de rango S

sakura: es muy estraño¿esas misiones no son mayormente para el escuadron AMBU?

tsunade: sakura...solo tu puedes llevar al exito esta misión sakura...te he entrenado durante 3 largos años y confio plenamente en ti.

sakura: bueno...-dijo extrañada-¿digame de que se trata? tsunade

tsunade:hay un chico llamado, lenmaru kagamine, robo el pergamino de los 5 elementos .Sabes cuan importante es ese pergamino para konoha ¿no?

sakura: por supuesto maestra, ese pergamino posee las tecnicas mas poderosas y peligrosas del mundo ninja puesto que con ellas el individuo tendria la capacidad de controlar,y manejar a su antojo los elementos en cualquier parte del mundo-dijo la chica haciendo alarde de su inteligencia

tsuande: exacto! Ese chico va camino del escondite de los akatsuki, esté se encuentra al norte de la aldea de la niebla... Buscalo sakura...y **matalo**

sakura: SI!- contesto sin rechistar la chica-¿cuando hay que partir?

tsunade: enseguida! asegúrate de matarlo antes de que llegue a su destino

sakura: entonces me retiro tsunade-sama

- 2 dias despues-

sakura llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, y sinceramente habia perdido las esperanzas de encontrar al chico...

no fue hasta 1 hora, luego, que vislumbro a un chico a varios metros este poseia una melena rubia…debia ser el…

el chico notó la presencia de la pelirosa casi enseguida y se giro rapidamente encarando a la chica

lenmaru: Tu...pelirosa -dijo entre dientes el chico

sakura: si, si, como sea! dame ese pergamino por las buenas, ahora- dijo extendiendo un brazo

lenmaru: ni lo sueñes! Idiota!-dijo burlón

Mente de sakura:...Idiota...Idiota!... Idiota!..IDIOTA!

sakura: comienza a correr, maldito androgino!- grito esta con furia mientras acumulaba chakra en los puños

lenmaru: te aseguro que tu serás la que corra, jaja!

la gota que derramo el vaso...Sakura le propino un golpe en la mejilla lanzando así al chico muchos metros adelantes

este se levanto con mucha dificultad, mientras la chica se acercaba a paso veloz

sakura: parece que eso te ha dolido, te rindes ya?

lenmaru: por supuesto que.. NO!

sakura: hey! sin efectos acuáticos-dijo limpiándose una

gota de saliva que cayo en su mejilla

lenmaru: eso si que me a molestado idiota!

sakura: entonces demuéstramelo!- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

el chico intento golpear la mejilla de la pelirosa igual que como ella había hecho con el, pero, no contó con que la pelirosa seria mucho mas rápida y esquivaría el golpe con su brazo izquierdo y le daría otro con el brazo derecho

el chico aterrizo sobre una enorme estatua...al levantarse, comienza a hacer sellos con las manos, invocando así a tres tigres albinos

estos atacaron a la pelirosa simultáneamente dejándole, así, heridas muy graves...

-algunos minutos despues-

la pelirosa estaba entre la espada y la pared, solo le quedaba chakra suficiente para un golpe…y lenmaru no estaba en mejores condiciones, ese seria el golpe que decidiría la victoria..

lenmaru hizo un triangulo con sus dedos índices y pulgares, acumulando en el centro del el la poca cantidad de chakra que le quedaba , luego de rellenar el triangulo con su chakra lo dejo caer al suelo

la chica extrañada dio un paso atrás,¿Qué era eso?, no tenia tiempo para averiguarlo, debía tomar el pergamino…y rá ese pensamiento acumulo chakra en su pies, y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el chico

lenmaru que ya no podía moverse, observo como la chica se acercaba a el y le arrebataba el pergamino

lenmaru: no importa cuanto corras, la explosión te alcanzara…- susurro

eso iba a explotar en cualquier momento… debía salir de ahí rápido

guardo el pergamino mientras corría hacia donde había visto un enorme lago unos metro adelante , fue justo cuando salto al agua que exploto la bomba.

Luego de 1 minuto salio a la superficie, aquello que veía era terrible, lo que antes era un frondoso y extenso bosque, ahora parecía un desierto, todos los árboles habían desaparecido y en el suelo solo quedaban algunos que otros montones de cenizas

Salio del lago mirando a su alrededor era sorprendente lo que hizo con el poco chakra que le quedaba, lenmaru había sido un chico fuerte y hermoso, una lastima que hubiera elegido el mal camino

La chica camino por un largo tiempo hasta que no soporto mas y cayo desmayada, parece que iba a morir allí mismo

-al despertar-

sakura: que me paso?- dijo tocando su cabeza con la palma de su mano derecha

-estabas desmayada en ese "desierto"…y muy herida

Al instante sakura recordó todo, ese chico la había salvado, luego al mirar los vendajes en su pecho y piernas, se dio cuenta que también la había curado.

Sakura: ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto con educación la chica

- Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hōzuki, y por favor tutéame, la verdad me molesta tanta formalidad

Sakura:oh! Bueno- dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas-Suigetsu gracias por salvarme, pero creo que es momento de irme..

Suigetsu: no puedes irte- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Sakura: ¿por que? – pregunto arrugando el entrecejo

Suigetsu: porque se están cerrando tus herida, y si caminas se abrirán

Sakura: es cierto, pero…

Suigetsu: sin "pero" señorita, yo cuidare de ti, ahora solo descansa, mañana será un nuevo día…

Continuara...


End file.
